Standing :: All I Needed
by Elvawen
Summary: Booth and Brennan reflect on their relationship. Endscene of Headless Witch in the Woods. Chapter 1 is a songfic, it's 'Standing', from BtVS OMWF. R&R please! :D
1. Standing

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bones. Actually, I don't think anyone on this website does. So there. You can't make fun of me now. I don't own BtVS or OMWF either. Oh how I wish I did own them though…hey, 2-in-one D.B. deal! Woot.

**Author's Notes**: Heyyyylo, friendlies! Yeah. I really wanted to write a random fic. And I was listening to the Once More, With Feeling songs (Kristie M, I hope you're reading this. XD) and I was like omg. Must write fic. I love this song so much. So I randomly wrote a fic. Now this is my first POV fic, and I realize it kind of goes off on random tangents and thoughts, and that's because we're actually IN Booth's mind, and that's probably what goes on in there. Random tangents and thoughts. :D Yeyness.

Takes place after The Headless Witch in the Woods. Actually, it takes place _during_ THWITW. xD Booth's thoughts during that ohsoamazing endscene.

* * *

_You're not ready _

_For the world outside _

_You keep pretending,  
But you just can't hide  
I know I said that I'd  
Be standing by your side _

_But I… _

As I felt her draw back slowly I refused to break the connection, pulling her closer, rubbing her back gently. I felt her relax against me.

Bones has always been pretty self-dependent, I guess. Sure, there are those times when I've rescued her from serial killers and kidnappers, but deep down inside I know that she can take care of herself. Usually.

_Your path's unbeaten,  
And it's all uphill  
And you can meet it,  
But you never will  
And I'm the reason that you're standing still  
But I…_

Maybe I'm just there because I want to make myself feel better, not her. Shallow, it sounds. But I'm FBI. She's not even a cop. What would it mean for me if I just let her do everything by herself? I can't just stand there in the background.

_I wish I could say  
The right words  
To lead you through this land  
Wish I could play the father  
And take you by the hand  
Wish I could stay here  
But now I understand  
I'm standing in the way_

When I stood in the doorway of her office, just watching her, not saying a word, I knew that inside she was traumatized. Who wouldn't be? But that's the thing about Bones. She's always trying to hide her emotions. And on the rare occasions that she'll let you know exactly how she feels—well, that's special. I've been there, done that. And that's the time I feel the most needed, you know? Not when we're hunting down killers or examining a crime scene. I know that she can do that stuff by herself. She's that kind of person. But it's times like this, even when she's trying her hardest not to show what she's feeling—when inside she's hurt, confused, upset—that I'm needed.

_The cries around you,  
You don't hear at all  
'Cause you know I'm here  
To take that call  
So you just lie there when  
You should be standing tall  
But I…I'm just standing in the way._

I think I'm there too much. I might be trying too hard. But she's my partner—and so help me God, I love her. Maybe I'm protecting her too much from the outside world…maybe she needs to face it alone. However much she needs that though, I could never leave her. She thinks she's ready for what's out there. She thinks she's seen it all. She doesn't realize that it's more than bones, it's more than dead people. It's not all "everything I need to know in life I learned in grad school". She has to learn how to make connections with people, and I'm just standing in the way of that.

_Believe me,  
I don't wanna go  
And it'll grieve me  
'Cause I love you so  
But I…_

_I'm standing in the way._

Someday I'm going to have to let her go, to let her learn how to get along with people as well as what they're made of.

I hope that day never comes.

* * *

So, uh, there's my sad excuse for a oneshot/pov/songfic/fanfic thing.

And it hath been proclaim-ed that thou shalt move thy mouse machine to the button that readeth "Go" after thou have selected the "Submit Review" option. And thou art begg-ed by Elva to clicketh on the button and type thy review in the box, after which thou shalt clicketh the "Submit Review" button. And Elva shall be v. happy.

Pleaseth? XD


	2. All I Needed

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own Bones. Quit rubbing it in. XD

**Author's Notes: **Uh...it was pretty much supposed to be finished with Chapter 1, but I randomly wrote Brennan's POV. XD Thanks for the reviews guys!

KristieM: Of COURSE I'd love to do a solo::sings:: Wish I could say the right words to lead you through this land, wish I could play the father, and take you by the hand...ah, OMWF pwns all.

Anyway, more reviews this time 'round then? Please? XD

* * *

I don't know how long we stood there, neither of us did. All I know was that as soon as I let myself relax into his embrace, it felt as if everything had gone away—all the pain, the fear, the confusion that had come from this entire case. I've never had something like that in my life before. Booth's just always been there, whether I needed him or not. And half the time I don't need him. But now…as soon as he told me that I wasn't alone, as soon as I felt his hand on my back, I knew that right then I needed him more than ever.

I guess I'm always trying to mask my feelings—professionalism and all that. I'm not really who anyone thinks I am…maybe the only person who understands is Booth. I don't want to admit that, I don't want to admit any of it. But he knows. He really does know when to leave me alone or when to comfort me. Like Angela said, 'a simple touch is enough.' I know there wasn't anything simple about that touch—it was complicated beyond belief.

. He kind of took me by surprise. "You're not alone." Well—it's true, I guess, although I meant alone as in _romantically. _I'm afraid I hurt his feelings when I said his name—it was harsh. But I guess that's just another classic example of me trying to hide my feelings. I'm glad he didn't listen to me though. In that moment…there was no stress, no fear or pain. It wasn't just a hug of relief because he had rescued me from something. It was just a quiet moment between us that meant everything.

I guess it's all I needed.


End file.
